


Goodnight, My Angel

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, I'm Sorry, Lullaby (Billy Joel), M/M, Oneshot, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Bruce forces himself to visit Clark for their anniversary. He brings with him a song. His only wish is that it had a happier ending.Basically it's a short Superbat song fic one-shot, the song lyrics are Lullaby by Billy Joel. I suggest listening to it while reading for the full effect.





	Goodnight, My Angel

Bruce sat in the backseat, riding in silence. He knew it was risky to be seen out visiting Clark, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was their anniversary. He hadn't seen Clark in awhile. He knew he had to visit today.

 

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_   


__And save these questions for another day_ _

 

The limo Bruce was in slowly pulled to a halt. He got out slowly with care and finesse. The sun was shining, not a cloud touched the sky. The type of day Clark would've loved.

 

_ I think I know what you've been asking me _

__ I think you know what I've been trying to say _ _

 

He slowly walked past dozens upon dozens of people until he found Clark. Clark was sleeping, right in his bed. A small, emotional smile spread across Bruce's features. A quivering breath escaped his lungs.

 

_ I promised I would never leave you _

__ Then you should always know _ _

 

Bruce quietly settled down next to Clark. It was quiet, Clark was too asleep to speak, and Bruce too scared. But the silence nearly deafened him.

 

_ Wherever you may go, no matter where you are _

__ I never will be far away _ _

 

Bruce drudged up the courage to speak. "It's been awhile." His voice, so soft, was barely recognizable as either Bruce Wayne's or the Batman. "I... I have no excuse for not visiting more often but... I just wanted to- no, _**needed**_ to see you." Bruce's voice was barely a whisper. It didn't wake Clark.

 

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

 

"Happy anniversary." Bruce spoke softly, his voice broken like shards of glass. He tilted his head back and sighed softly, closing his weary eyes.

 

_ Remember all the songs you sang for me _

__ When we went sailing on an emerald bay _ _

 

Bruce's mind wandered. Wandered to memories of Clark. The first time they had met, hiding behind their capes. The second time they met, this time hiding behind their disguises of being human. The first time Bruce really saw Clark for who he was, and the first time Clark saw Bruce for who _**he**_ really was. Joyful memories, tense ones, passionate ones, all played behind Bruce's mind, as if they were a film.

 

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

 

The first time they made love. Not the first time they had sex, but _**made love**_. It was a prominent memory in the shadows of Bruce's mind. It was different than their sexual encounters before. It scared the hell out of the Dark Knight, knowing that he was in love with someone that night. But Clark held him through it. Clark was there.

 

_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

 

Bruce wistfully wondered if not seeing Clark enough had made him more pugnacious or shut off. He wished he could amend it, but visiting Clark was hard as it was, doing it more often might've been downright painful.

 

_ Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream _

__ And dream how wonderful your life will be _ _

 

Bruce ran his fingers across Clark, as gently as he could manage with trembling hands. Clark was cool to the touch. A peculiar thing, for a kryptonian.

 

_ Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby   
_

_ Then in your heart there will always be a part of me _

 

Bruce felt tears begin to fall. He wasn't surprised, he shouldn't be. Things like this happen. All heroes fall eventually. Even the best ones.

 

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on_

 

He wished it could've been different. He wished it could've been him. The world wouldn't miss Batman. The vigilante who lived in the shadows could fade into them and no one would notice. But the world needed Superman. The world barely knew how to function without their hero wrapped in red and blue.

 

  _They never die_

__ That's how you and I will be _ _

 

Bruce stood up as slowly as he had sat. He gave Clark's gravestone a final, longing glance. "I miss you, Boy Scout." He breathed. With that, seeing the cameras and knowing the world was watching, Bruce Wayne walked away from Superman's final resting place, his head bowed in mourning.

 

 

 

 

_ The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart _

_ You'll always be a part of me _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I got this idea in choir while practicing this song for our next concert and I couldn't let it go. I apologize if I gave anyone too many feels.


End file.
